


all i can think about is the taste of your lips on mine so kiss me 'til we're both blue

by distantdreaming



Series: All Hallows Eve - October Prompt Extravaganza [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Costume Parties & Masquerades, Hades is absentee, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Persephone is a crappy stepmommy, Prompt Fill, Secret Relationship, Trick or Treating, Tumblr Prompt, Will's a total dork head over heels in love, but they're barely mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4980865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distantdreaming/pseuds/distantdreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:  ...Solangelo, where someone scares Will so bad that he cries and Nico appears and the rest is up to you :3...<br/>---<br/>Will's brotherly duty is to take Beth to get candy, as that's what you do with seven year old girls on Halloween. Once she's home, he can fetch Nico and make it to Jason Grace's party and have more than enough time to dance and make out with his boyfriend before the sun comes up.</p>
<p>This is a little hard to do when Beth disappears, and Will's suddenly got to track her down before his Ma realizes he lost her in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all i can think about is the taste of your lips on mine so kiss me 'til we're both blue

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooo. I'm back with another one-shot, and this one is even longer. It made me seriously want to do a modern au, so you can most likely look forward to that after TKAA.  
> Don't forget to hmu and send me more prompts over at my [tumblr](distantdreaming.tumblr.com) and tell me what you'd like to see next, 'cause October is far from over! Keep in mind that I do write for other fandoms as well, in case you get sick of these two dorks fawning over each other.

Will’s only obligation on Halloween was to take his sister Beth trick-or-treating, and then he’d be free to go party with his friends.

That’s fine, it’s easy, he could totally do that.

Except, you know, Beth is _missing._

He’d been turned around for maybe a minute, studying the detail on an incredibly accurate Pharaoh costume, and when he turned back, Beth was gone. She’d straight up disappeared from his side, and she wasn’t at any of the houses in view, or digging in her candy bag, and Will’s heart was in his throat. She was only seven!

He needed to find her, and fast. Her curfew was nine, and it was a quarter ‘til, and if he didn’t show up at his front door with her by exactly nine his Ma would _kill_ him. How could he lose an entire person? Sure, she’s small, but she’s _loud_ , and she hates doing anything she doesn’t want to do and will make a scene if asked. It’s usually infuriating, but it’s useful in respect to her being led away by strangers, as she’s more likely to bite them.

He doesn’t understand why she’d just wander off, either, because Will has a great relationship with her and she likes to go places with him, more so than with any babysitter Ma has tried hiring. This whole process in his head is getting him nowhere, though, because Beth is not near him and her bright red Jessie the Cowgirl hat is nowhere in sight. He can barely swallow, the lump is so big. It’s almost painful, now, and he’s calling her name, checking every driveway and front yard.

\---

When ten minutes pass and he doesn’t see or hear any sign of her, he’s about ready to panic. He can feel tears prick his eyes, and now it’s less his prospect of getting in trouble and more genuine fear that something may have happened to his little sister and it would be _his_ fault for not protecting her. Scenarios play out in his head, each one worse than the last, and his voice starts to crack as he calls her name even louder. He feels a tear slide down his cheek, and a chill race over him when he doesn’t get an answer.

“Solace!”

It’s a familiar voice, but it takes Will’s frantic mind a moment to place both it and the direction it came from. His head swings Westward after a moment, and there’s Nico di Angelo walking towards him, dressed in the same black jeans and Jack Skellington hoodie that he’d been wearing all month. Will almost chokes in relief, though, because on his back is Beth, fast asleep with her head on his shoulder and her things hanging from Nico’s arms, which hold her little legs so she doesn’t slip down.

“Your sister ran up my drive, knocked on my door, and said she had to say hi before falling asleep. She knocked out when I hugged her.” Nico explained, and Will could hit himself.

Nico lives on a huge property on the end of the street, a sprawling mansion-like estate that had been in his family for generations, complete with a long, winding drive and an ornate fence with high shrubs blocking it all from public view. Nico absolutely detests the place, but Beth is always fascinated by how beautiful everything is whenever Will and Nico pick her up from her school and walk home together. She always makes Will walk Nico all the way up to his front door so she can stare around at the gardens, and Will feels so obtuse for not realizing how close they were.

“Oh, god.” He wipes his face. “Of course.  Sorry, I’m sorry, she ran off and I couldn’t find her.” He jogs up, taking Beth from Nico, who passes her over willingly (Nico has always hated children, but he has said more than once that Beth is one of few that don’t drive him up a wall - he still doesn’t like to touch her much, though, since she’s nearly always sticky with something or other).

Nico shoves his hands in the pockets of his sweater once they’re free again and shrugs. “No big deal. I’m glad for an escape, my stepmom is hosting some classy dinner party murder mystery thing, and she had me serving drinks. She tried to get me in a tux, of course, and finally figured out I lit it on fire.”

Will can’t help but laugh a little, making sure Beth is comfortable in his arms. He’d been over at Nico’s when that had gone down, they’d been getting drunk out on the back deck and Nico had been in an especially irritated mood, so he’d tossed all the formal things he hated into the fire pit out of spite. His parents kept finding out little by little, as he was now always missing what was needed for fancy dinners and getting out of them for being an embarrassment to the family name. Nico didn’t care, he was thrilled to be kicked out and tried as hard as possible because it meant he could head over to Will’s and whine about it.

“How high did her voice go?” Will asked, watching the amusement spread over Nico’s face.

“It cracked, which was glorious, because she looked scandalized with herself as well as with me.” His tone is proud, a sign of just how much he hated his stepmother.

Will shook his head, fondly amused himself. “You’re not dressing up, are you?”

Nico sighed. “Nah. They canceled the costume I ordered last week. I’m still going to the party, though, I’ll see if Jason has something I can borrow, or if Leo has something that’ll actually fit me.”

\---

They make small talk until they reach Will’s house, and Will heads upstairs to tuck Beth in and explain what happened with his Ma, who whacks his head and goes to wake his sister because she’d eaten candy and not brushed her teeth. He escapes again before she can start on him, grabbing Nico’s hand and dragging him back down the driveway.

He’d stopped in his room for a second, though, and he holds out his Football jersey to Nico when they’re at a safe distance. It’s blue, bright blue, and Will half expects Nico to screech in protest like he did the one time Piper stole all his jeans and left him only a singular pair of bright pink girl’s skinnies. Instead, Nico’s expression lights up.

“Perfect!” He’s unzipping his hoodie before Will can even blink, and Will’s completely unsurprised to see he has a long-sleeved shirt beneath it as well. It’s plain black, as usual, so when Nico pulls Will’s jersey over his head it just seems like his own twist on winter season gamewear.

Will swallows when Nico actually has it on, absently folding Nico’s hoodie in his arms, because Nico looks amazing with Will’s last name emblazoned across his back and Will’s number bright on his chest. The jersey is large on him, too, falling almost to his knees, and Will has the greatest urge to grab the back of his head and kiss him senseless.

He can’t, though. Not yet, anyways, because if Nico’s parents find out he’s sleeping with the boy from the football team he met on the first day of college, he’ll be disowned. Nico’s goal is to become the best horror artist out there, and he can’t fund the college classes he’s taking or the materials he needs on his own.

Will keeps his hands to himself, all the way to Jason’s for the party, and it’s a struggle. He manages, though, listening as Nico tells a story with both his voice and his hands, his Italian heritage pouring out in the gestures and sweeps of his arms. It’s one of Will’s favorite things about him, because Nico’s passions are far and few inbetween but when he _does_ like something it pours out of him like lava, warming everything it touches.

The bass music distracts him from his thoughts when they get near, and he tears his eyes away from Nico’s beautiful face to take in what Jason had put together.

It’s really something, because Jason’s house might actually be even bigger than Nico’s and Jason’s dad likes to party just as much as Jason does, so they’d gone all out. Smoke poured out onto the grounds, gravestones made from real stone stuck haphazardly in the grass, and the trees were strung with cobwebs. Figures were propped around in various costumes, the mannequins most commonly zombified or mummified. Lanterns offered weak, eerie patches of light, leading the way up to the doors. Will knows the interior of the house will be just as creepy as an abandoned asylum in a horror movie, and he knows Nico will be talking about it for the next two weeks at the least.

A glance at Nico shows a fascinated expression, and Nico’s smile is wide and open as he trails his hand through the smoke, eddies and swirls following in the wake of his fingers. “Jason wasn’t kidding when he said they were gonna outdo last year by a mile.”

Will nodded, smiling himself now. “Yeah, it’s definitely got the whole you’re-dying-soon vibe.”

“And it’s such a _great_ vibe!” Nico grabs his hand, tugging him towards the doors at a faster pace, and Will’s smile widens. Halloween is Nico’s favorite day of the year, and there’s nothing Will loves more than seeing Nico’s face light up with genuine warmth.  

\---

When they find Jason later, Nico spends about fifteen minutes enthusing over _everything_ , much to Jason’s amusement. Nico is never one to show excitement, but he is today. Will has to take his arm and practically drag him away, and all he does is turn to Will mid-sentence and keep talking.

Will pulls him into an empty room and shuts the door, locking it behind them, and Nico stands in the center and talks about how awesome the cobwebs in the corner are and how the skeleton behind the desk is super lifelike. He’s staring off at the decorations, but Will’s not. Instead, Will is staring at Nico, transfixed as he always is when he allows himself to _want_.

Nico’s not exactly small, but he’s smaller than Will. He’s got a thin build, but Will knows that touching those shoulders allows him to feel the smooth muscle just under the skin, that Nico’s clothes are loose enough to be misleading as to how much strength he possesses. He’s lithe, and the skinny jeans he’s so fond of are almost painted onto his legs. Will has had to tear his eyes away from Nico’s ass more than once, and the one blessing the jersey offered was that it covered Nico from his neck all the way down his thighs.

Nico’s features are soft, gentle lines in place of sharp angles. Even the line of his jaw is smooth, no stubble to block Will’s mouth from his silky skin. Long lashes frame dark eyes, easily the simplest part of Nico to read. His hair is inky, and in loose, usually messy curls just long enough to be in the way of his eyes every now and then, granting him an excuse for an adorable little flick of his head.

He does that just now, his thin hands pointing out the fake spiders in the webs strung over the ceiling, and Will feels his resolve snap. He cuts Nico off by dragging him into a kiss with a hand on the back of his head, and Nico’s surprised for all of two seconds before his hands fist in the fabric of Will’s lazy cowboy costume. He tastes like the dark chocolate Will knows he’s been eating for the past week straight, and it’s intoxicating. He’s warm when he presses against Will, and Will’s pulling off the jersey and temporarily breaking the kiss in moments, wanting easier access to Nico’s porcelain skin. Nico uses the moment to shove off Will’s vest, starting on the buttons of his shirt even as Will reattaches their lips.

It’s all fast, messy kisses and short moans from then on, both of them scrambling to touch as much as possible as quickly as possible. Jason would kill him if he ever found out Will took Nico into the sitting room and banged him on the coffee table, but there are many things Jason doesn’t need to ever know and this is definitely one of them. The gasping breaths and the sweet sighs of Will’s name are more than enough reason for him to do it again, too, if the opportunity arose. He can’t feel any guilt when Nico’s looking at him like he hung every star in the sky, and he looks like he’s ascended straight into heaven and it’s Will’s hands that took him there.

\---

When they pass by Jason later that night, Will has to stifle a laugh. He’d left a hickey on Nico’s neck plain as day, and it certainly hadn’t been there at the start of the night. Jason’s eyes bug a little, and Will drapes an arm over Nico’s shoulders, brushing his thumb over the mark and reveling in the delighted little shiver he can feel the instant he makes contact. Jason turns away immediately, looking vaguely sick, and Nico’s totally oblivious as he leans closer to Will and points out how the fake blood on Percy’s zombie Aquaman costume is almost definitely ketchup.

 

 


End file.
